


Relaxation Interrupted

by ltgarrix (phoenix316)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/ltgarrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set following <i>Scratch n Sniff</i> and shows what might have happened when the crew was once again exiled from Moya. This was written for the 3rd Annual Terra Firma Beach Bash themed on Lost Weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Interrupted

“There you are!” John shouted.

Chiana looked up from her breakfast. “Of course here I am. Where else would I be?”

“That’s a good question. We’ve been looking for you for two days.”

_Two days?_ But she didn’t have time to dwell any further on that thought.

“Where’s D’Argo?”

“D’Argo?” she asked. Why was he asking her that? D’Argo hadn’t been with her last night.

“Yeah. You know. Big. Luxan.” John gestured wildly with his hands. “Stands out in a crowd.”

She wasn’t in the mood to play games. “I know who he is. I wasn’t with him.”

He slid into the empty seat across from her. “Um, are you sure about that? The two of you left the club together two nights ago, and you haven’t been seen since.”

“What?” They had arrived on this planet after their trip to LoMo had been an utter failure, and Chiana had checked into her room for some much needed rest after her ordeal being milked for Freslin. Going to a club had been the last thing on her mind, at least for the first night. Rest was all she had really wanted. That and a good meal, but she had been too tired for that last night.

John’s expression turned from playfulness to concern. “What do you remember?” he asked quietly.

“We came down to the planet, I got a room and decided to have a quiet evening to recover from… Well, the last time.” She still didn’t like talking about what had happened to her.

“Are you sure?”

Prior to him asking, she thought she had been. “Not any more. What do you know?”

“After arriving here, we met up at this club, all four of us. You and D were dancing at one point. I… er… well… I sort of lost track of the two of you,” he said nervously. “Jool, too,” he added. “By the time the club closed and I started looking for you, I could only find her. I thought that you and D’Argo had made up with each other. I didn’t think anything of it, and I wasn’t really looking for you yesterday. I know how he can be so I wasn’t too worried. Especially since Pilot has said that we can’t return for another six solar days. I just thought you were making up.

“Well, this morning I wanted to check in with you and I wasn’t able to raise either of you on comms.”

She had no memory of having been with D’Argo. And this morning she had woken up by herself in her room. “Are you sure?”

“Just that the two of you were dancing. Of that I’m positive.” His voice became somber. “You mean you can’t remember anything?”

“I swear to you that I thought I had just checked in and fallen asleep in my room. I don’t remember going to a club, meeting you or being with D’Argo. What do you think happened?”

“I dunno, but it kind of reminds me of a night I had once. I guess we ought to start looking for him.”

“What about me? Don’t you think we should figure out my loss of memory? I mean I’ve partied before, but I always remember getting there. I honestly don’t remember leaving my room.”

“Was anyone with you?”

“What? No. I checked in, by myself. Went to my room, by myself. And that was it. That’s the last thing I remember. I don’t remember meeting you, D’Argo and Jool.

John looked vexed. “Why don’t you finish eating and we’ll retrace your steps, try to figure out what happened.”

As she ate, she asked, “So no one has heard from D’Argo for two days?”

“Neither of you. And he’s not responding to his comms. And neither were you.” He paused a moment. “Why don’t you see if they work? Let Jool know what we are doing.”

Activating her comms badge, she said, “Jool, can you hear me?”

When there was no answer, John activated his. “Jool, you there?”

_“Of course. I’m waiting at the pod where you_ left _me.”_

“Good. Stay there. I found Chiana and we’re going to try to find D’Argo. Her comms aren’t working, so it’s a fair bet that his aren’t either.”  
 _  
“Let me come with you. I’m sick of sitting in this pod.”_

“I think you’re better off there. There’s something up with this planet. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t want you wandering over here by yourself. We don’t need a repeat of LoMo.”

She sighed. _“Fine. I’ll sit here, bored out of my mind, and wait for you to return.”_

*****************

They stood in Chiana’s room. She pointed at the bed. “I woke up there this morning after I laid down last night. I was still exhausted when we got here, so I hadn’t planned on going out.”

“Yeah. I was kind of surprised to see you.” He was searching the room, looking under the mattress, in the drawers and behind the curtains. “Did you eat or drink anything? Talk to anyone? Have anyone touch you?”

“No. I came here, got the room and then lay down on the bed. That was it. I didn’t drink the water or eat anything. I’ve learned that lesson.” She wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but he seemed to have a sense of purpose.

“Well, let’s make our way to the club and see if that jogs any memories.”

Of course the club wasn’t open when they arrived, but a few krendars and they were allowed to look around. “Anything look familiar?” he asked.

She wandered around the bar. Unlike on LoMo, she could remember nothing of this place. “No. Are you sure that I was here?” It was such a unique club that she was sure she would have remembered being here.

“Yeah. We talked, and you seemed yourself. I mean, you answered questions, held a conversation and didn’t seem out of sorts any more than the rest of us given how Pilot’s been treating us.”

“Sorry. I can’t be of any help. I just don’t remember being here. Even the walk here wasn’t familiar. I really don’t remember anything other than going to my room.” She had a hard time believing that two days could have passed and she would have no memory of it.

John looked around one last time. “Well, I guess we should see if anywhere else might seem familiar. Or maybe we’ll get lucky and just run into D’Argo like I found you.”

*****************

They spent the next two arns methodically walking up and down the streets, asking at hotels if anyone had seen a Luxan. John had been sure that someone should have seen D’Argo; he was kind of hard to miss as large as he was, especially since the folks here tended to be smaller and red was not a popular clothing color.

He was tired of walking the streets, but he wasn’t going to leave the planet without his friend. “Let’s get something to eat before we continue searching.”

Looking down the street he saw a restaurant, and at this point didn’t care what kind of place it was. Even though it was bright daylight outside, the establishment was quite dark and it took a few microts for his eyes to adjust. It seemed reasonably clean and fairly busy, which made him feel this was probably a good choice.

They were just about to sit an empty table when he heard Chiana cry out, “D’Argo!” and rush across the room. Looking to where she was running, he saw the Luxan slumped down at a table in the corner.

Taking the seat across from D’Argo, John said, “D, buddy, where have you been?”

“I wish I had the answer to that question.”

“You, too, huh?” asked Chiana. “I remember coming to the planet and checking into my hotel, but that’s about it. John says we’ve been here two days.”

“Two days? But we just got here last night.”

“No, we didn’t,” said John. “Jool and I have been looking for the two of you for the last two days. I found Chi at a café a couple arns ago. Jool’s waiting at the transport.”

“How could both of us have lost two days?” D’Argo asked.

“Wish that I knew. Do you remember eating or drinking anything after you got here? Maybe someone brushing up against you?”

“We had a couple of drinks at the club, but after that I went back to my room. Alone.”

“Do you remember seeing Chiana?”

“She was with us at the club, but she left before I did.”

“So I was there?” Chiana asked. When D’Argo gave her a confused look, she continued, “I don’t remember anything, and I don’t know why. I didn’t eat or drink anything after I got here.”

“Oh,” D’Argo said with a slightly embarrassed tone.

“‘Oh,’ what?” asked John.

“Well, after what happened on LoMo, I thought that Chiana might want to eat before leaving Moya. We both had some of that fruit we picked up on the last commerce planet.”

“You think it was the fruit? Jool and I both ate it and we were fine.” He knew there were a lot of odd things in the universe, but a fruit that caused complete amnesia seemed a little odd. Even the hallucinogenic plants on earth left the person with some sense of what they had done.

D’Argo gave him a condescending look. “John, we are all different species. Things that cause no reaction in one species may cause an adverse reaction in another. And you and Jool are cousin species, so it’s not surprising that you were both unaffected.”

It sounded like a plausible explanation, but he still had a hard time believing it. “But for two days? I mean I could see for a few arns… But that seems excessive.”

“It is rare amongst Luxans, but I have heard of some drugs metabolizing very slowly.”

“And why did it affect her a lot faster than it affected you?”

“We _are_ different species,” D’Argo reminded him.

“Yeah, but with all the similarities in your reaction to it, it seems odd that there would be such a difference in when it started.”

That sat in silence for a few microts before Chiana said, “I did have some of that wine with the fruit. Maybe that made a difference? It might react with alcohol which would be why D’Argo remembered going to the club and having a few drinks.”

“That must be it,” replied D’Argo.

“So what now? Did you want to try to figure out what the two of you did?”

“NO!” they shouted in unison.

“I think we should go find another city and start over there. I don’t think it would be wise to ask Pilot if we could come back to Moya,” D’Argo added.

Remembering how Pilot reacted to their misadventures on LoMo, he had to agree. “You’re right about that second part. What about you, Pip?”

“Well, I definitely don’t want to stay here. And since Pilot won’t let us back, I think that’s the best idea.”

John started to activate his comms when he remembered something. “Wait a minute. Neither of your comms work. Eating that fruit wouldn’t have anything to do with that.”

“No, but we are both fine, and I don’t think that anything would be gained by investigating this oddity. Perhaps we both went to some other club that interfered with the badges.”

“Enough to cause them to completely stop working? I don’t like the sound of this. What if…?” It was really too horrible to contemplate, especially with what they had all been through.

“What if what?” Chiana asked, a note of dread in her voice.

John lowered his voice to a whisper, “What if you two were… twinned?”

Chiana jumped up from the table. “NO! I am me. The one and only me. Nothing like that happened!”

Everyone was staring at them, and John and D’Argo both stood next to her, gently forcing her into her seat.

D’Argo said, “I don’t think there would be two people like Kaarvok around. I’m sure there’s an explanation for it, but I really want to relax. By leaving the city and going somewhere else on the planet, it shouldn’t be an issue.”

“I don’t know. I don’t like to leave a mystery.” He couldn’t believe the two of them could be so cavalier about what might have happened during their bouts of amnesia. He wasn’t sure he could live with the uncertainty.

“Haven’t we had enough trouble lately?”

John had to admit that D’Argo did have a point. And there was the likelihood they would find trouble if they began investigating too deeply, and he wasn’t sure what Pilot would do to them if they tried to come back early again. It was probably best not to tempt fate. Especially given the look the two of them were giving him. “I guess you’re right. Let’s go meet with Jool and find someplace else to rest, though I think we should stay together this time.” After all, that is what he had wanted this time, but the others had resisted.

Perhaps this time they could really find some rest and relaxation.

~The End~

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.craisie.com/efiction/viewstory.php?sid=108>  



End file.
